Document BE-531 761 discloses a construction assembly comprising a tubular rod, a sleeve and a screw. The tubular rod has an abutting surface with a hole. The sleeve has an hexagonal external section and a hole. The screw has a shank and an abutting flange. The shank extends along a longitudinal axis and includes a threaded portion. The screw is able to freely slide through the hole of the tubular rod and is able to translate without rotation around the longitudinal axis with respect to the sleeve. The user uses a spanner to drive the sleeve in rotation around the longitudinal axis. Therefore, the screw rotates around the longitudinal axis and engages a threaded hole of an element. Thus, the abutting flange of the screw abuts against the abutting surface of the tubular rod and the sleeve is interposed between the tubular rod and the element.